


● Libre, como la luna llena ●

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aclaro: Peter no tiene nada que ver con el dolor de Stiles, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Final Feliz, M/M, Manipulación emocional, Nogitsune Humano, Omega Nogitsune, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale, Stiles necesita un abrazo, Werewolf Mates, maltrato, mencion de violencia pasada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Stiles no era exactamente feliz, pero estaba bien, estaba vivo y eso era suficiente. Estudiaba, tenía a su familia y a su gemelo, no necesitaba nada más.Solo que esa era una mentira atroz. Stiles estaba llorando por amor, por libertad, por alguna clase de reconocimiento y se odia por eso.Eso, hasta que conoce a Peter, quien llega a su vida para mostrarle todo lo que no puede tener y Stiles se rompe un poco más.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 26





	● Libre, como la luna llena ●

Stiles no era exactamente feliz, pero estaba bien y eso era suficiente. Estudiaba, tenía a su familia y a su gemelo, no necesitaba nada más.

Solo que esa era una mentira atroz. Stiles estaba llorando por amor, por libertad, por alguna clase de reconocimiento y se odia por eso.

Eso, hasta que conoce a Peter, quien llega a su vida con una inundación de todo aquello que no puede tener, pero que desea, para mostrarle todo lo que no puede alcanzar y Stiles se rompe un poco más cada día. 

\- Estas triste de nuevo. - Niko ni siquiera necesita mirarlo para saberlo y Stiles comienza a temblar. No es bueno. _Nunca es bueno._ \- No pienses demasiado, querido hermano. Nunca termina bien. - cuando le mira, sus ojos brillan y Stiles no puede evitar un sollozo de miedo.

Stiles solo quiere comodidad y amor.

///

La primera vez que ve a Peter en realidad se sorprende. Es una grata sorpresa, una que hace temblar todos sus frágiles cimientos.

Se conocen en una galería de arte, donde Kira, la compañera de Scott, se estaba presentando. El hecho de que esté en ese lugar hace que todo sea difuso. Nunca vio a un alpha suspirar por arte. Lo encuentra hermosamente contradictorio.

Es tan extraño, resulta reconfortante cuando ambos quedan atrapados en la misma pintura de la luna. Stiles siente sus ojos llorosos cuando ve la hermosa obra de arte.

Siempre quiso sentirse libre, como la Luna. Siempre libre, siempre hermosa, siempre Luna.

\- Es bastante intoxicante. - Susurra Peter a su lado, y Stiles cae en picada. Tienen una conversación rápida, pero hermosa. Casi tanto como el azul de los ojos de Peter, casi tanto como su sonrisa.

Stiles se va antes de que Niko lo note.

Sin embargo, se vuelven a encontrar en una librería días después. Sigue siendo un shock, porque no es lo que Stiles esperaba.

Es un alpha tan fuera del estereotipo que es abrumador. Es un ávido lector y de grandes conocimientos. Stiles ve el momento exacto donde algo llama su atención y él se va, porque no quiere que Niko note que a Stiles le gusta.

Se va sin saber que lo que llamo la atención de Peter fue él.

///

Cuando llega a casa Niko le espera. Esta enojado.

Es malo.

Stiles llora por el resto de la noche, mientras mira la Luna y desea que Peter también la vea.

///

Su madre había dado a luz a dos hermosos y tiernos omegas. El mayor, llamado Nogitsune, apodado Niko. El menor, llamado Miecyzlaw, apodado Stiles.

Ambos habían crecido siendo uña y mugre a vista de todos, amándose y protegiéndose entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Stiles nunca se dejó engañar por esa imagen. Niko le había dicho una vez, cuando tenían 6 años y Stiles conoció a Isaac en primaria que no tenía derecho. Stiles era suyo y no podía ser visto por nadie más.

Stiles era una propiedad, y tenía dueño.

El miedo se había arraigado tan profundo en las entrañas de Stiles que jamás lo discutió.

Solo se dejó llevar, abrumándose por la oscuridad en los ojos de su hermano, siendo totalmente consumido por su odio y avaricia.

Stiles supo, a los tiernos 6 años que jamás sería feliz.

///

A medida que pasaban los meses Stiles comenzó a ver incluso más a Peter en la ciudad. Deseo tantas veces poder ir con él y simplemente hablar.

Huir. Escapar.

Sin embargo, Niko estaba siempre allí, siempre a su lado, siempre opacando toda la luz que Stiles trataba tan desesperadamente de conseguir, esos preciados rayos a los cuales se aferraba con desesperación y anhelo.

Stiles no pensaba, nunca jamás dejar que Niko tomara también a Peter. Así que se alejó. Stiles entendió que, si alguien debía sacrificarse, seria él, porque jamas dejaría que su hermano tocara a Peter, no mientras Stiles viviera.

Sin embargo, Niko era astuto, por sobre todo observador y vio el momento en que Stiles cambió. Cuando dejo por completo de discutir y solo acato órdenes, el modo en que se mantuvo dócil para él.

No le gusto, le encantó. Le había embriagado de poder, era una sensación totalmente nueva el saber que su pequeña mascota poseía un punto débil con tanta influencia sobre Stiles que se rendiría de ese modo, se doblegaría bajo sus garras y renunciaría a todo por lo que tanto había luchado. Quería más, quería saber que era aquello que su pequeño hermano, su pequeña posesión quería tanto proteger. Quería su único punto débil. Así que observo.

///

Niko lo vio, el brillo y la desesperación, el anhelo en los ojos de Stiles en el momento en que se cruzaron con Peter Hale.

Su sonrisa de victoria hizo llorar a Stiles esa misma noche.

///

Le tomó unos días aprender lo necesario de Peter, fue demasiado sencillo. Niko estaba divirtiéndose tanto. 

///

Estaban sentados en la misma librería que siempre frecuentaban Stiles y Peter, lo cual convirtió el lugar en su pequeño punto dulce y seguro, hasta ese momento.

Niko había insistido en ir y Stiles había aceptado, como siempre. Sin embargo, había algo diferente esta vez en su gemelo y Stiles lo sabía.

Cuando se sentaron y Peter de repente entró en la tienda, Stiles lo supo.

_Niko lo sabia._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió el frío cuerpo de Niko detrás de él, su brazo envolviéndole sobre sus hombros, su mano descanso justo sobre el pulso de Stiles.

Se sentían como garras, como cadenas. Como muerte, miedo y horror.

Stiles lloró en silencio mientras Niko susurraba en su oído lo mucho que disfrutaría destrozando a Peter, justo frente a Stiles, justo allí, al alcance de sus dedos, como había hecho con Isaac hace tantos años.

Sollozo al escuchar cada una de las descripciones detalladas de como pensaba destrozarlo por completo, destruir absolutamente todo en la brillante cabeza que hacía de Peter un hombre tan hermoso e inteligente, susurro como pensaba quebrarlo, todo eso mientras obligaba a Stiles a ver fijamente a Peter, no permitiéndole mirar algún otro lado, fijando su vista sobre el hermoso alpha, quien estaba tranquilo, observando libros y eligiendo uno tras otro.

Stiles lloró incluso más esa noche, mientras Niko disfrutaba destrozando lo que quedaba de vida en él. 

///

Stiles llevaba varias semanas sin dormir adecuadamente, con todo su cuerpo amoratado, con cortes y dolor.

Ya no esperaba nada, solo una cosa que no se le permitía tener. La muerte sería demasiada misericordia.

Peter había sido arrancado de sus dedos antes incluso de que pudiera tenerlo. Su pecho dolía en amarga desilusión, en una desdicha totalmente aceptada, como si fuera su total realidad, su completa verdad. Una realidad inamovible que sacudió sus cimientos hasta que ya no quedo nada que pudiera sostenerlo.

Stiles no tenía nada más.

Así que, realmente nadie puede culparle cuando cruza el camino con la cabeza gacha, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios al oír el ruido de cubiertas frenando con brusquedad y una bocina.

Sin embargo, solo puede sentir dedos largos al rededor de su muñeca, un tirón tan fuerte que duele, una sensación de vértigo y unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo contra un pecho cálido. Stiles llora, mientras Peter lo sostiene y le mira con temor y horror.

Stiles no dice absolutamente nada.

///

Cuando al fin parece volver a si mismo esta sentado en un sofá que es ilegalmente suave. Piensa en cómo sería acurrucarse en él, mantas cálidas a su alrededor y suaves manos entre las suyas. Stiles desea tan fervientemente aquello que duele, necesitando esa comodidad, esa seguridad y sensación de amor y de simplemente pertenecer y de estar.

Suelta todo el contenido de sus pulmones mientras vuelve en sí, y observa su alrededor.

No sabe dónde está, pero se siente seguro y es una sensación tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar, tan anormal para él que le asusta.

\- No tienes idea del susto que me habías dado. - Es la primera vez que escucha la voz de Peter a su lado, notando su presencia. Es la primera y Stiles desea que no sea la última.

///

Peter no lo entiende, no puede entender como este maravilloso y hermoso omega acaba de intentar suicidarse justo frente a él. Peter lo conoce, es el hijo menor del sheriff, Stiles, y sabe también que es el inestable, como todos en el pueblo desagradablemente le llaman.

Siempre oculto por la sombra de alguien más, siempre listo para dar una respuesta rápida y sarcástica, pero a la vez apagada. Siempre ansioso y listo para huir. Siempre bajo el yugo de su hermano.

Pero Peter le había visto, vio el anhelo y la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la Luna estaba frente a ellos, escucho cada latido del corazón puro cuando se vieron por segunda vez y sintió el agrio sabor de la tristeza cuando comenzó a evitarlo.

Escucho también cada una de las palabras que su cruel hermano le había susurrando, horrorizado al entender que allí no había amor, sino miedo y manipulación, toda esa sensación de hundimiento y pesar. Tristeza en su más pura expresión.

Así que comenzó a planear, cada uno de esos días, cada noche y cada luna llena, deseando que fuera el momento de poder reclamar a su compañero, totalmente extasiado con la idea de cuidar y proteger a su pequeño omega.

Y ahora lo tenía, frente a él, en su guarida, rodeado de su aroma, embriagando al lobo.

Peter no pensaba volver a perderlo.

///

Stiles no se fue, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por egoísmo, tal vez por esperanza, tal vez por amor a si mismo. Ese lugar era seguro, era cálido, era todo lo que Stiles nunca había tenido.

Escucho cada palabra que Peter le decía, comió cada plato que Peter le preparó, respondió cada una de sus preguntas.

Stiles se abrió, su alma encerrada liberándose ante la pequeña grieta de luz. Niko no estaba allí para lastimarlo, Stiles respiró.

Stiles por primera vez Amó.

///

Peter no podía creer la crueldad por la que había pasado su pequeño compañero, quien ahora estaba allí, acurrucado a su lado, su hermoso rostro presionando contra el muslo de Peter mientras dormía y Peter pasaba sus dedos en su suave cabello.

Se preguntó si Stiles lloraría por la muerte de su hermano.

Decidió que, por esta vez, Peter podría actuar sin pensarlo.

///

Stiles despertó por una llamada entrante. Conocía ese tono, era en predeterminado para Niko. Su pequeña burbuja de esperanza y calidez se rompió y Stiles se desenredo con cuidado de los brazos de Peter que con tanta calidez le rodeaban. Había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba por última vez a su compañero.

Sintiéndose egoísta, Stiles avanzó y poso sus labios con suavidad sobre los del alpha.

Se fue después de eso, sin mirar atrás, decidido a mantener a Peter con vida.

///

Niko estaba colérico cuando llego a casa, oliendo a un alpha, a Peter.

El primer golpe Stiles se lo esperaba, todos los demás vinieron de camino.

///

_Peter despertó con una sensación de frío y temor. Stiles se había ido_.

///

\- Hola, sobrino. Disculpa que este molestando en este horario, sin embargo necesito ayuda tuya un momento. - la voz de Peter, tensa y fría hizo que Derek no cortara la llamada aunque fueran a las 3 de la mañana.

\- Que es lo que necesitas. - su respuesta brusca no fue sorpresa para ninguno, pero las siguientes palabras de su tío hicieron temblar a Derek.

\- Vamos a rescatar a mi compañero.

///

Stiles estaba en el ático, sus manos atadas con fuerza y crueldad en su espalda, sus labios sangrantes vendados e imposibilitando una respiración adecuada al sentirse sus pulmones comprimidos entre sus magulladas costillas.

Su cuerpo dolía, su alma lloraba. Todo su ser sufría mientras repetía en su mente una y otra vez que era lo correcto, que de ese modo Niko jamás podría llegar a Peter. Stiles lloró con alivio, en paz con sigo mismo después de 22 años.

Stiles escucho el primer aullido, justo antes de que Niko subiera de nuevo al ático a destrozar lo último de su espíritu.

///

No recuerda exactamente qué pasó luego, solo sabe que de repente hay ruido en el piso de abajo y Niko maldice antes de bajar las escaleras, olvidando a un moribundo Stiles en el ático oscuro y frío. Sin embargo, Stiles despierta de repente al escuchar el grito de terror y dolor de su hermano gemelo.

No entiende como, pero sabe que todo ha acabado.

///

Peter llega a Stiles, rompe todas sus cadenas y sostiene su frágil cuerpo con devoción contra el suyo.

Derek se encargará del enemigo mientras Peter cuida de su omega, su compañero, su Stiles.

Cuando Peter llora al verlo sonreír, saben que todo estará bien.

///

Le toma mucho a Peter convencer a Stiles de que no, no esta jugando. No, no va a abandonarlo. No, Niko ya no existe. No, nadie va a separarlos.

Cuando llegan ahí, Stiles comienza a vivir.

Peter piensa que no hay nada en el mundo que no pueda ser destruido si pone en peligro lo más bello que es Stiles, que no hay nada en ese mundo, mágico, mundano o demoníaco que pueda separarlo de su lado, piensa que nada en el mundo es más hermoso que su compañero rodeado de amor, calidez y seguridad, a salvo y sonriendo.

Vivo, feliz, juntos.

Libre, como la Luna llena que los unió.


End file.
